


Adorable To Say

by Lilly_C



Series: Various Bingos [11]
Category: Taggart (TV)
Genre: Community: cottoncandy_bingo, Declarations Of Love, Drabble, F/M, Inspired by Music, Missing Scene, Shippy, Sleeping Together, Sleeptalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1267990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I love you forever</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adorable To Say

**Author's Note:**

> Written for cotton candy bingo, prompt used was sleepwalking/sleeptalking.
> 
> Spoiler for Genesis. Another missing scene ficlet that takes place later on during the same night as The Only Place I Feel Like Me ([DW](http://alittleimprobable.dreamwidth.org/183595.html)|[AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1082316)).
> 
> Title is a line from Fast Friends by Paul Dempsey.
> 
> Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

It wasn’t difficult to for her to share a bed with Robbie, they done it several times and nothing had happened between them even with the unspoken romantic feelings they held for each other. What was difficult was the reminder that he sometimes talked in his sleep, usually it was incoherent babbling but the things he was saying seemed to have a meaning to them.

Hearing the soft sleep woven murmurings of “Ti amo per sempre” that had woken Jackie over half an hour before the alarm was set to go off, caused an involuntary smile to form, making her more curious about the meaning. 

A few minutes had passed before she attempted the potentially difficult task of turning over to find out if Robbie, whose arm was still draped across her tightened as she moved, was also awake so that she could ask him what he’d been saying in his sleep.

Hearing him mumble, “Ti amo per sempre,” again, she quietly said, “Robbie, wake up, I want to ask you something.”

“Later, sleeping now.” A well placed, gentle elbow to his stomach seemed to do the trick for several seconds. “Go back to sleep Jackie.”

“I will, when you tell me what it means.”

“Tell you what, what means?”

“Ti amo something or other,” she said.

With that Robbie was more alert than he had been for the best part of fifteen minutes. “Ti amo per sempre, it’s Italian and means I love you forever.”

“Were you saying it to me? Or were you having one of those dreams?”

Robbie laughed. “I was saying it to you.”

“Why?”

“Because I want to. I don’t need a reason to tell you anything and I really should tell you that I love you more often.”

It wasn’t the answer that she had expected but she could deal with him and his declarations, even when they were only said in sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> According to the dictionary.com translation tool, "I love you forever" is "Ti amo per sempre" in Italian.
> 
> This is the shortest writing fill for this particular challenge and series, R/J didn't want to play to the minimum word limit.


End file.
